WitFit Daily Prompts
by SammieLynnsMom
Summary: Doing the WitFit daily prompts to play with my writing. Will revolve around the Twilight world. Rated M for content.
1. July 31st

-1**Penname: **SammieLynnsMom

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative (Twilight)

**Ratings/Warnings/Note: **Rate M for content

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked ideas, or recognized characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong o their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work Is permitted without their expressed written consent.

**Prompt: **Multimedia Share: Closet, Seal, trunk

I sealed the memories inside a box held in the back of my space.

I am over thinking about him.

I am over being asked about him.

The way he smelled.

The way he felt.

I couldn't allow myself access to that box.

One look and my resolve would crumble.

I knew he wanted me back. He begged, he pleaded, he dropped to his knees.

But that box was closed, never to be peaked in again.

So instead I sat at the bar, alone, on a Tuesday evening.

There is no other way to announce to the world that I have no life, then to sit at a bar, full of old men and drunks.

But here I sit, it has been a while since I've been single.

I wanted to get myself accustomed to the "bar scene" before my friends drug me out.

It was only a matter of time before they played Barbie and I'd be sitting at this bar on a Friday night.

The bar was dark, old sixties music filled the air, the smell of stale beer, and something else I couldn't quite name. A sickly bittersweet perhaps…

The door swung open, allowing in what was left of the assaulting sunlight outside.

I survived during those hours, it wasn't until darkness fell that made me want to run and hide. Afraid my walls would crack and I'd allow him back I.

I never paid attention to the door, but I smelled t, smelled him, before I laid eyes on the Greek God walking through the door. He smelled of sunshine and honey, he was dressed in scrubs, his hair looked like it went to battle with a wind storm. The storm obviously won. His eyes were emerald, the way they pierced my skin, made me want to shy away. With one look I knew he could see inside my soul. He shouldn't see the darkness.

He smiled at me, against my better judgment his smile was returned.

As he took a seat next to me I knew I wanted only one thing.

So hours later as I let him take me home to relentlessly fuck me against every surface of this foreign space I realized, once I got home…if I ever left, I'd dig the box out of the back of the closet, to set it aflame.

The memories would burn, making room for me to forever sear the way I shuttered, the way I screamed, the way I violently orgasmed with this man.


	2. August 5th

-1

They say when you sign that contract you're making a deal with the Devil. I didn't understand it then, but I do know.

The room is dark, my eyes are masked, but I'd know it anyways. The playroom is never kept well lit, which is understandably so, considering the walls are lined with toys of all sorts. Floggers, canes, chains, whips…you name it, and it has it's own section on the blue walls.

There is a misconception in this world that playrooms are supposed to be red. Edward never saw it that way, so he painted the walls a blue/green colors. It reminded me of the ocean, which is the point, it's calming.

You see I'm not your average submissive. I'm simply in training. I signed the same contract as four other girls on the same day. We all sat at a rounded table listening to our rules and expectations. Edward was firm, but gentle. Punishments were done swiftly and without prejudice, or so I thought.

I was practically beaming the day he offered me my silver E. It's a small charm worn on a silver necklace. It's my collar. His claim on me.

Tanya, Lauren, Victoria, and Regina are my fellow "trainees". We're never officially off training, or duty so to speak, but we do get some down time. Out of all the girls Tanya is the only one I don't like. It's very obvious that she wants more from Edward, then I believe, he would ever give her. She is always sickly sweet when around him, but the doors shut and the claws come out. She's the worst to Lauren, but only because Edward gives her more attention. Lauren is a little slow, so the attention is not always positive, but it's more attention then Tanya feels she gets.

As I sit in this chair, I dig deep into my brain to remind myself why I'm here.

Oh that's right. The past three lovers I've had used words like cold and frigid to describe our lovemaking. I didn't take it personally at first, but when it happened one after the other, I decided to do something about it.

I found out about Edward's job through a friend of a friend and signed up. He interviews me. I read through and signed enough paper to kill a small forest. And now here I am.

The course ends in roughly a week. I'll go on to somewhere. I know I won't be following in Victoria or Regina's footsteps of being set up with a more permanent Dom. I never wanted that, I want the husband, the kids, the house, the car…the American Dream. I went into this wanting to learn about my own sexuality and it'll be exactly what I take from it.

The door swishes open and footsteps follow. I'm sitting at the far end of the playroom bound to an uncomfortable silver chair, a silk blindfold covering my sight, awaiting my punishment.

Edward's footsteps were distinct, but then I could swear I heard another set. Lighter ones. Edward knew I would never agree to a third partner, so it sent my brain speeding of the different possibilities. His voice eventually broke my thoughts.

"Isabella. You're being punished for embarrassing me today at the party. It is okay to tell me you do not want to do something. We have safe words for a reason and I expect them to be used. However, that does not give you the right to wait until we're in front of everyone. My peers, those who respect me, to back out. We were practicing for a week before this party and to have you freeze on stage was disrespectful." His voice was firm and I knew he meant every word. The trust was I never felt comfortable with the rope hold he wanted to try. Of course, I kept my mouth shut, but then I froze. Completely and unmoving, in front of everyone. I think I even heard snickers as I ran off the stage.

"Because you disrespected me, you will sit and listen during a scene. Focus on what it's like for someone to act as a submissive should, Isabella. Your safe word is still open to be used, if it becomes too much for you."

The blood in my veins began to run cold. Out of everything he could have chose, he would choose the worse.

Edward and I both felt a connection when we first met. Or at least I did, I assume he did to. I'm not sure, as I've never asked. I've never had any intention of him knowing. He's a Dom and it's simply not what I want long term. I've kept my feelings hidden, not even the fellow subs-in-training know about my feelings.

"Undress me," I heard him order. He hadn't used a name so I had no clue who it was. I'd like to lie to myself and only Tanya would bother me, but the truth is, anyone of them would. Some nights I would lie in bed wondering what or who he was doing. He trained in groups, never individuals, I didn't know why, but I never questioned.

The oxygen seemed to disappear from the room as it became harder to breathe. The undoing of his belt seemed to echo off the walls as it hit the hardwood floors.

I began listing off state capitals in my head, as I'd do, when I wanted to release, but wasn't allowed to. But nothing could seem to hold my attention off of what was happening behind the mask I wore.

The silk restraints were soft against my hands, but I still wanted to be able to feel the "E" on my chest. If I could just feel that collar, a reminder of what I was here, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Edward instructed his sub to remain quiet. Judging by the direction of his voice I'd guess they were on the bed.

He didn't seem to be wasting any time because I could hear him hovering over someone. Every thrust he made was another arrow to my heart. Hearing the way his cock slapped into her was making me physically ill. You could hear how slippery she was, the sounds of liquid and flesh slapping could be heard everywhere. All distractions attempts were futile.

With a groan he told the submissive that she was allowed a release, but she must remain silent as she did. I think Edward meant that as a comfort, but really it only annoyed me more. I wanted to know who.

Edward roared his release and I was relieved it was all over. I could go crawl in bed and cry myself to sleep.

Of course I should have known that would be too easy. The sound of clothes rustling was the only sound I heard until footsteps began to approach me.

I felt his hands began to untie the restraints on my arms. Tugging and pulling both until they were free. Next came the blindfold. His green piecing eyes bore into me. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the little bit of light the room allowed.

The next image hit me like a bag of bricks. Tanya sitting on the bed, in the far right corner with the smuggest smile I'd ever seen. Reality came crashing in on me at that very moment, I had just heard my worst nightmare. I wasn't sure if Edward knew what that his punishment was not fair and just, but cruel.

"Red," I stated as I looked into his shocked eyes as I tore the collar from my neck. It pinged against the floor, but I was already heading for the poor.

"Bella, wait," he shouted after me, but I was too fast.

He eventually reached me right before I hit the front door of the house. The commotion causing now 5 extra pairs of eyes on me as he reached for my arm.

"But Bella, what about our contract…" He pleaded.

I turned around to see his eyes wide, pleading to stay, but I had had enough. I couldn't deny my feelings anymore, but I couldn't accept them. They were mine, but they needed to be sheltered. They had to be protected. I knew nothing good could come from them, so I said the only thing that popped in my head.

"Then take me to court, Edward." The door slamming as I ran.

And ran. Away from it all.

The only thing I could hope for, was to forget it all.

I wanted a Happily Ever After for my life.

I only hoped I would find it now.


	3. August 6th

**Penname: **SammieLynnsMom

** Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T  
Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **

**Word Prompt: **Kiss

**Plot Generator-Idea Completion:** Look, but don't touch...

An idea or concept is presented. Follow where it leads you.

Around noon I set off into the woods to find the perfect place to read. My senior class decided to spend this weekend on an island off the coast of Washington. It was cold, but beautiful. My first reaction was not to come, but after being forced by my dad, Charlie, to be more social, I signed up.

I moved here only a few months ago and still didn't fit in. I knew a few people, but nothing beyond their names and a few minor details. I preferred to keep to myself.

It didn't take long before I found the perfect tree. I climbed up a few branches and disappeared. Camouflaged by the thick green leaves and heavy branches.

A few hours went by. In the distanced I could hear screaming, laughing, talking, but then two distinct voices started to get louder and clearer.

I rolled my eyes when I realized it was the redhead bimbo Tanya and her boy toy, Edward Cullen. I didn't really know either of them well. Tanya was the all American girl, cheerleader, straight A, student council member, popular. In short, she was everything I wasn't. Edward Cullen, was in a class all of it's own. In the few short months I lived here I'd watch almost every girl throw herself at him in one way or another. It was sickening really. I shared a class with both of them, but that is the extent of my relationship with either.

I quickly realized I'd have a hidden front row seat to their own private rendezvous. I was faced with a choice. I could jump down and hope they didn't see me. Although they most definitely would and I did not want to be accused of watching them on purpose. Or I could keep reading and ignore what was happening around me.

I decided on the latter, but nothing could keep my focus on the words on the pages right in front of me.

The intensity from their kissing could be felt even from where I sat. It swirled around me, but just as fast as it showed up, it was gone.

My eyes widened as I watched Edward push Tanya off him. She kept going after him, but he kept pushing.

I sat in the tree and learned Edward was a virgin. I almost thought I heard their conversation all wrong until he kept reciting he was waiting for his wife. Tanya continued to press until she finally stormed off.

The sun was beginning to set and I knew I needed to show up at the camp site soon, but I froze in my spot as I waited for Edward to depart.

To my surprise he turned in my depression and called out that I could come down now. He then disappeared into the brush, leaving me in shock.


	4. September 2nd

Name: SammieLynnsMom

Rating: M; content and language, dark OOC

Prompt: Dialogue Flex: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall..."

Disclaimed: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

"Mommy, mommy I wanna be Snow White for Halloween! Please...please, please, please," the little girl jumped up and down pointing at the costume on the rack.  
Her mother smiled and nodded.  
She grabbed the costume and started twirling around the corner in the store.  
"Be careful Isabella, you don't wanna hurt that pretty little face," her mother lightly scolded.  
"Sorry, mommy," her half attempted apology came out just as she saw a mirror, just like in the movie, sitting on a shelf.  
She ran up to it, holding it out so she could see her face.  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"  
"Why you are Isabella, you'll always be mommy's beautiful little girl."  
That year Isabella was Snow White for Halloween, it was also the year her parents were killed by a drunk driver come home from a Halloween party.

Twenty years later, that same Isabella found herself staring at a different kind of mirror. Her skin now wrinkled and blotchy with deep divots everywhere. Brown hair that used to be soft and silky, now nothing more than greasy thrown up hair. She couldn't stand having her hair in her face, it got in her way. The bathroom half lite, green rings around the sink, and smears all over this mirror.  
In the main room the man hollered, "I'm not paying you extra just because you're wasting time in there."  
So Isabella sighed, taking one more look in her now common mirror.  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the biggest slut of all?" Isabella barely whispered to herself as she walked into the main room of the pay-by-the-hour, dirty ass hotel she now used for her business.

When her knees touched the floor, the man didn't even given her a chance to get comfortable, before he started pumping her mouth.

"Oh yeah...me," she thought to herself when he handed her his $40 and left the room.


	5. September 3rd

Name: SammmieLynnsMom

Rating: T

Prompt: Audio-Visual

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

When I was twelve my mom asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up.

Of course I rolled my eyes and went on and on about what my life would be like.

At eighteen, I would graduate from high school and go to college.

At twenty-two, I would graduate from college and get a job.

By age twenty-five, I would have a job I loved while planning my wedding.

By age thirty, I'd have my first child with the man I planned the wedding with.

My plan was solid, but the answers you had at twelve, don't always translate to fact at twenty-seven.

I downed another cosmo while I stared at the papers before me. The papers that ruined my plan.

At eighteen I did graduate from college and by twenty-two I had my B.A. in English. I'd met Mike in college, looking back, the signs were there I just chose to ignore them. We got married a week before my twenty-sixth birthday.

It took me twenty-five years to get where I wanted to be, but only a year and a half for it to crumble.

Mike and I's relationship was average. Nothing amazing, but it was nice. He treated me well, we dated, shared a few mutual friends, smiles, laughed, the sex was bland, but it was comfortable...he was comfortable.

Nothing could prepare me for the knock on the door only three months ago.

I'd been home grading papers for the high school class I taught. Mike was out of town on a business trip for the weekend. I had some light music on and a glass of wine, armed with my red pen. When the door sounded, I shook myself out of my teacher's trance and answered.

"Can I help you?" I asked, I didn't recognize the girl standing before me.  
"Um...yeah, may I come in?" She stuttered, continually looked down, and fidgeted the entire time.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting a stranger into my house," I answered. She seemed nice, albeit crazy, but nice. Not nice enough to let in.  
"I know your husband, Mike...Mike Newton," she blurted.  
I stepped away from the door and allowed her entrance. We sat down in the living room and I prompted her to speak.  
"First I just want to say I'm sorry, I don't know exactly how to say this, and everything is so wrong. Your husband has been having an affair," she almost whispered. My eyebrows shot up in disbelieve. Sure, Mike and I were sorta boring, but he wouldn't cheat. "I didn't know he was married. I'm so sorry. If Mike knew I was here, he'd probably kill me. We met a few months ago and started talking and one thing lead to another and 'm sure you don't want the details. Anyways, I didn't find out he was married until two weeks ago. The thing is...well, I'm pregnant. And it's his. And I told him, but he told me to get out, because of you, and you could never know, and I'm so sorry, I knew he wasn't going to tell you, but I thought you should know. I'd want to know. I am going to keep this baby, but I don't want him, but I just though..." and she rambled and rambled and rambled until she ran out of breathe as my mind starting spinning.  
This girl, who I didn't know, was telling me my husband had not only slept with another woman, but got her pregnant.

The next day when Mike came home I immediately confronted him.

"Bella?" He called as he walked through the door, "Where are you?"  
I sat unmoving in the chair I had the night before, I'd gotten absolutely no sleep the night before, I looked like a wreck, but I didn't care. I needed answers, because as much as I wanted to believe she was lying, I knew she wasn't.  
When he saw me his eyes widened immediately taking account of my appearance.  
"I met someone yesterday, she came to the house, she said she was pregnant...and it's yours."  
That was all I could get out, before Mike started going on and on about how she was a liar, he wasn't sleeping around, how could I ever believe a stranger telling me that, and on and on he went.  
"Ya know," I told myself, "I didn't even catch her name."  
Without missing a beat Mike immediately answered, "Jessica."  
It took him only a moment to realize he had given himself up, no more words were needed.

Despite his protests, I packed a bag.

The next weekend, I packaged everything I owned.

The week after that, I had a new address.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a gentleman's voice broke my out of my trance of the past.

"No," I replied, keeping my eyes down, DISSOLUTION OF MARRIAGE still staring me straight in my eyes.

My plan had failed me. Even now, looking back, I knew it would when I accepted Mike's proposal, and again when I said "I do".

"Wanna talk about it?" I hear the voice again, but looked up this time. I caught sight of his emerald eyes, before taking into account his bronze hair and sculpted face.

"No," I replied, looking away again.

"I'm Edward, and you're..." he pried.

"Bella."

"You from around here?" I rolled my eyes.

"A pick up line, really?" I questioned, a hint of sarcasm to my voice.

"It wasn't a pick-up line. I'm genuinely curious, are you from around here?" I could see the hurt in his eyes when I looked up.

"Um yeah, I guess."

"That doesn't sound that strong, what keeps you here?" He pressed.

"Nothing...not anymore," And that was the truth. My dad had passed, my mom now lived in California, Mike was now living with Jessica, and with all the cuts because of the economy my contract wasn't renewed. "What about you? I know you're not from here..."

"Just passing through." He answered and I was curious.

"Of all the places in the world you could pass through, you chose Forks?"

"Forks chose me, I didn't choose it," he spoke around sips of his scotch.

"Um..." what else was there to say? Out of the corner of my eye I saw him reach into his pocked, pull out a heart shaped piece of paper and throw it onto the bar. The heart shaped piece of paper looked like a map, in the center reads "Forks".

"I reach into a bag, pick out a piece to the puzzle and drive." He seemed to know my question and answered it before I could utter it myself.

"Hearts?" I started giggling, not at how he picked the places to visit, but the shapes.

"Hearts aren't always for girls. Besides, it was the only punch big enough that didn't cut off half the names. Come on, Bella."

I followed him, although I didn't know why, I just wanted to follow him. I had a plan and it failed me, so now I just needed to go. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going somewhere away from the mess of the life I had lived.

"Where do you live?" He asked as he opened his passenger door for me.

I mumbled the address of a hotel I'd been staying at. It was week to week. When I lost my job, I couldn't afford rent, so I'd liquidated all of my bigger items and had just enough money for the next week. After that, I didn't know.

When we pulled in to the parking lot he told me to pack up. I did.

After he loaded the two suitcases that were left of my life he pulled out a bag.

"Pick one." And so I did. I handed it to him without looking at it.

"Get in," and I knew I was about to do the craziest thing of my life. I was going to get into a car, with a virtual stranger, and drive somewhere. I didn't know where. I also didn't know what this meant.

"Have you done this before?" I asked, after we'd started driving.

"Driving? Sure, all the time," he smirked at me.

"No I mean, pick up a girl in a random city." Out of the corner of my eye I saw his face go serious.

"No, never." My anxiety went up a few notched.

"Should I be scared?"

"I'd never hurt you Bella."

"Okay so...um where are we going?"

"Las Vegas." And so we did.


End file.
